Black Canary meets the Para Para Brothers
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: The Para Para Brothers come to Star City to perform the unique dancing style to Black Canary. I do not own Young Justice or Dragon Ball GT.
1. Chapter 1

(Set in the Young Justice universe)

(Dinah Lance aka Black Canary is walking on the sidewalk in Star City, mining her own business when she heard a cry for help)

?: Help help!

Black Canary: Someone's in trouble!

(Black Canary runs to an alleyway where the scream was heard)

?: Help me! Help me!

(Black Canary charges into the alleyway and runs to the woman who was screaming)

Black Canary: Are you okay?

Woman: Yes, I am.

(The woman laughs as she turns into Bon Para)

(Black Canary becomes shocked and surprised)

Black Canary: What the?

Bon Para: Don Para! Son Para! Hit her with the paralyzing beam.

(Black Canary turns around to see Don Para and Son Para behind her)

Don Para: Don Para!

(Don Para is holding a blaster. He pressed a button as the blaster shoots a beam at Black Canary, causing her arms to stand stiff and still)

Black Canary: My muscles are frozen!

Bon Para: Indeed, let's bring her to the hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

(Moments later at the Para Para Brothers' hideout, Black Canary is locked to a chair with her wrists and ankles while wearing a collar that inhibits her powers)

Bon Para: Feeling comfortable Black Canary?

Black Canary: No I'm not!

(Black Canary struggles against her bonds, but no avail)

Bon Para: Don't bother, you'll be free.

Black Canary: Who are you?

(The Para Para Brothers introduce themselves in stupid poses)

Bon Para: I'm Bon Para!

Don Para: Don Para!

Son Para: Son Para!

Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Prepare to face the rhythm of the Para Para Brothers!

(Black Canary looked confused)

Black Canary: Para Para Brothers?

(The Para Para Brothers chuckled)

Black Canary: Why did you captured me?

(Bon Para approaches Black Canary)

Bon Para: So you could experience the rhythm!

(Black Canary looked unamused)

Black Canary: Rhythm?

(The Para Para Brothers took off their armor and began dancing)

Black Canary: What are they doing?

Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa!

(The restraints holding Black Canary release her as she gets off the chair and takes off the collar)

Black Canary: Why would these guys doing a dance for me? This is ridiculous.

Bon Para: Ridiculous? You'll find it interesting soon.

(Black Canary rolls her eyes, but she see that her arm moving by itself)

Black Canary: Huh? What's happening to me?

Bon Para: Take it to the right! Take it to the left! Always make a great big smile!

(Black Canary is dancing with a huge grin on her face)

Black Canary: No! I can't stop!

Bon Para: Looks like Black Canary is dancing for the time of her life!

Black Canary: Bon Para Para! Bon Para Para!

Bon Para: So Black Canary, what's your real name?

Black Canary: My name is Dinah Lance!

Don Para: And is Star City your home?

Black Canary: Yes!

Son Para: And when did you join the Justice League?

Black Canary: I've become a member since 2008!

Don Para: Good to know.

Black Canary: Slave to the Boogie! Slave to the Boogie!

Bon Para: Hey! Why aren't you smiling?

(Bon Para approaches Black Canary)

Bon Para: Smiling is very important when you dance!

(Bon Para grabs and pinches Black Canary's cheeks)

Bon Para: Good, very good. Now repeat after me, I love the Para Para Boogie.

Black Canary: I love the Para Para Boogie!

Bon Para: You ain't feeling love? Get down!

(Bon Para throws Black Canary to the wall as she gets back up)

Black Canary: That's doesn't, I gonna scr-

(Black Canary resumes dancing)

Black Canary: It's happening again! Right right! Left left! Turn around with a great big smile!

Bon Para: So Black Canary, what do you think of our unique dancing style? It's what we called the Para Para Boogie!

Black Canary: I don't think this is dancing!

Bon Para: Hehe! Word!

Black Canary: This is like my aerobics tape, but worse!

Bon Para: Alright boys, let pump up the jam!

Don Para and Son Para: Rodger!

(The Para Para Brothers dance faster as well as Black Canary)

(Black Canary groans)

Black Canary: That's gonna be a way to end this!

(As Black Canary continues to dance, she thought of an idea and had a smirk on her face)

Bon Para: Well, looks like you have a smile on your face!

Black Canary: Indeed.

(As Black Canary prepares to make a great big smile, she screams sonic soundwaves from her mouth at the Para Para Brothers, knocking them and their equipment to the wall)

(Black Canary is freed from the Para Para Boogie)

Black Canary: I can control my body again.

Bon Para: Uh oh!

Don Para: We're so screwed!

(Black Canary approaches the Para Para Brothers with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face)

Black Canary: Do you know what the charges for kidnapping a member of the Justice League?

(The Para Para Brothers are scared)

Bon Para: Well, uh.

Don Para: We gotta go!

(The Para Para Brothers quickly jump into their spaceship and leave Earth)

Black Canary: That was strange.


End file.
